Electronic locks may be accessed (e.g., unlocked, have settings altered, etc.) using a user's personal device (e.g., a smartphone). Typically, the user's personal device and a respective electronic lock will interact with each other such that an access decision can be made by the phone and/or the electronic lock (e.g., based on access rights). As electronic locks become more mainstream, the number of electronic locks a company or individual owns has increased substantially. Managing the access rights to such high quantities of electronic locks on each user's personal device can become unwieldy and consume significant storage space on each user's personal device, as well as increase the vulnerability of a security system in the event that one of the user's personal device becomes compromised (e.g., stolen, hacked, etc.) with the access rights to hundreds of electronic locks stored thereon.